Thicker Than Water
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: They say that blood is Thicker then water. But for Silver, that blood only shackles her to a life of pain. Rescued and brought to Wammy's, she tries to make herself a new life. But everything changes as L falls to Kira, Suddenly Silver and Mello find themselves in a desperate race to end Kira's reign before he ends them. But this case may hit closer to home then Silver realizes.
1. May I Introduce You to the Chaos Trio

Hello fellow death note fans!

I would like to present to you the rewrite of one of my first fanfics, Silver Dreams.

Yesterday I went back and skimmed through Silver Dreams only to have my story muse inform me that it was no longer pleased with Silver Dreams and wanted me to go through and rewrite parts of the story, add new parts in and change a few things along the way.

Naturally I was not pleased with that idea since I have so many other fanfics on the go right now and this would take time away from said stories but my muse went on strike and refused to work unless I basically rewrote my story.

So I caved and here I am, working on my second rewrite story that I've started in the last week as I bemoan the fact that my muse is as stubborn as I am.

Sigh...anyway I hope that you all enjoy this story and I'm excited to hear what you all think of it!

* * *

 **May I Introduce You to The Chaos Trio**

Silver-8

Mello-8

Matt-7

L-17

* * *

Matt was in the process of dragging Mello downstairs one bright and sunny morning, eager to see the new student that was supposed to arrive that day.

"Remind me why I care about this again?" Mello grumbled behind him.

"Oh stop whining! It'll be interesting!" Matt tossed over his shoulder as he pulled Mello down the stairs.

They finally reached the main hall and the crowd of kids parted like the Red Sea before them so that Matt and Mello could get to the front. Matt smirked and pulled his friend through before stopping in the very front.

They waited for less then a minute before the door opened and Watari walked in with his hand resting on the shoulders of a girl.

The girl was staring fixedly at the ground and her long silky brown hair hid her face.

"Tch, another nervous one." Mello muttered.

There was a few murmurs of agreement from the kids around them and one of the older girls near the back giggled. Matt groaned, giggle girl was a colossal cow to people she decided weren't worth her time. This new girl was going to be chewed up and spit out.

"Aww we have a new girl. Welcome to Wammy sweetie! I'm so excited to have you hanging with us!"

The girl shifted but didn't look up.

The older girl who had spoken quirked a pencil shaped brow and gave a soft sigh.

"Sweetie, can you look up at me? It's rude to ignore people when their talking to you."

The girl stiffened and finally looked up. One look at her face made Matt inhale sharply.

This girl had a ovel shaped face with a peaches and cream colouring, full pink lips, and feline like emerald green eyes that glittered like a stone.

Her looks were stunning, even Matt could admit that. But what startled him was the fact that her lips had formed a sneer and her eyes glittered with disgust and hate.

"So sorry for insulting you but I don't like to make a habit of wasting my time on two faced cats. Go play your cutesy games with someone who's actually stupid enough to fall for them."

The entire hall went silent as a tomb as her cold voice cut through the room like a knife.

"Dude..." Mello whispered.

Watari cleared his throat.

"Yes, well anyway, I would like to introduce you all to Silver. Silver specializes in linguistics, martial arts and after taking the exam has placed number four in the rankings. Please make Silver feel welcome."

Shocked gasps filled the room upon hearing her ranking and Silver barely spared the other kids a look before turning to Watari.

"Where's my room? I'm done here."

Watari gave a nod.

"I'll take you there now."

As Matt and Mello watched Silver and Watari walk away Matt turned to Mello with a grin.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think we have more then enough room at our meal for a third person. What about you?"

* * *

Silver sat in her dorm room glaring out the window in anger.

She hadn't want to come here. After her parents were arrested and had been stripped of guardianship of Silver she was going to be adopted by her cousin Rai's family. She was going to live a happy life with people who loved her and now because someone found her test scores she had been ripped away from what could have been her family and she had been thrown into a orphanage for brilliant kids.

Why couldn't they have just left her alone?!

The meal bell rang and Silver stood, reaching up to grip her sister heart pendant from Rai in one hand. She flipped the heart over and read the inscription that she had already memorized since he had given it to her at the airport on her way to England.

 _"No matter how far apart we are nothing will ever change the fact that we are family. You are like my second sister. I love you and hope for the best for you no matter what path in life you take._

 _Always and forever,_

 _Rai"_

Silver swallowed hard and dropped the head back down on her shirt before leaving her room and heading down to the mess hall.

She grabbed a tray and got in line to collect her food. Once she had a full tray she stood looking around the room. There were only a few tables that were close to empty. She looked at the one in the far corner that housed only a boy who was building a card house and considered going over there.

But before she could make a decision the girls from earlier that day suddenly came over.

"You looking for a place to sit?"

Silver went to walk away but one of the girls grabbed her arm.

"If you know what's good for you you'll stay here." She hissed.

Silver narrowed her eyes and her grip on her tray tightened. These girls were just asking to be sent to the hospital.

"Hey, let go of her you ugly pigs." A irritated voice snapped.

Silver turned to see a blond boy walking towards them with a redhead behind him playing a handheld videogame.

"Mello! We were just-"

"Planning on bullying the new kid."

The clear leader of the girls stepped forward.

"Look, this is girl business. Besides, what do you care about her?"

"I care that she seems actually intelligent and I'd hate to see her lose IQ points simply by sharing your air. No need to turn number four in the ranks into a cow clone." The one called Mello sneered, reaching out and gently pulling Silver away from the girls.

The moment she was out of the semicircle of doom the gamer boy slung a casual arm around her shoulder.

"Lunch time!" He cheered before steering a startled Silver over towards the only empty table in the room.

Once she was seated facing the two boys Silver studied them quietly.

The blonde was almost feminine looking enough to be mistaken as a girl but his voice was masculine enough to tell you otherwise.

The redhead on closer inspection was actually a auburn with plenty of brown tone to the hair. He had hazel eyes that glittered with mischief and orange goggles perched atop his head as he stared at the screen on his gameboy.

"So you're Silver." Goggles said, closing his device and looking up at her.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Matt. That's Mello."

Mello glanced up at her and gave her a shrug.

"Yo."

Silver smirked.

"So do those girls dig their claws into all the new kids or am I just special?"

"Oh your special, you're the first girl in the top five. They're jealous."

Silver rolled her eyes.

"Course they are."

Mello snickered and started eating a chocolate bar.

"So why am I sitting here?"

"Your the first kid that actually has the guts to mouth off to someone on their first day. Your interesting."

Silver shrugged and started eating.

"So where did you live before here?" Matt asked.

"Japan." Silver said around a mouthful of food.

Matt's whole face lit up and he let out a positively girlish sigh as he suddenly stared off into space.

"What's with him?"

"He's a super gamer. Loves all things Japanese." Mello informed her.

"It's the holy grail of gamers! The best games are worked on either in Japan or by Japanese people! Zelda, Mario, all the good stuff." Matt said with stars in his eyes.

Silver couldn't help but laugh. These were the first people so far that were interesting to talk to.

"Matt, your such a nerd." Mello snorted.

"I am proud of my nerd status!" Matt declared.

Silver laughed again and found herself falling into easy conversation with the duo. They were fun to talk to and extremely smart.

* * *

Silver sat in class trying to sleep with her eyes open. They were going over review for the last term and everything they were reviewing Silver could teach backwards in her sleep.

"Psst!"

She looked sharply to her right where Mello was sitting next to her. Their desks were placed in rows with their desks set up in sets of two.

Mello slid a note across the face of his desk onto hers. She opened it curiously and read the lazily scrawled print.

" _This lesson is snore worthy. Wanna mix things up a bit?_ "

Silver smirked.

" _Yeah. What do you have in mind?_ "

Mello grinned before writing down his plan on the paper. When Silver read it she had to swallow a laugh before nodding to Mello. She passed the note behind her to where Matt was sitting and heard a muffled snort before the paper was passed back with the word awesome scrawled across it.

Mello smirked and passed notes to a couple of the other kids who were highly skilled in linguistics and waited as they all smirked an nodded.

Mello and Silver exchanged looks before sitting quietly and waiting for the moments it would take for Matt to hack the PA system.

" ** _Attention students! L experiment 168 now in progress, starting in 3, 2, 1, Tech chip activated!_** " Came over the speakers in a scrambled robo voice

Instantly Silver and several other students went stiff as a board and all started talking in different languages. They were all saying the same thing.

" _Trial run for electronic impulse behavioural control. Trial run a success. Data now being sent to M16._ " They all said at the exact same time in their different languages.

Silver was speaking in Japanese. There was someone speaking in Russian, someone speaking in Chinese, someone speaking in Bulgarian, as well as a couple of other languages.

"What the hell is going on?! Is this some sort of a joke?!" Mello shouted, acting out his part perfectly as he shoved himself away from Silver, falling off his chair and then scrambling to his feet before backing away.

Students all over the classroom were freaking out, screaming about being taken over. Even the teacher was freaking out.

" **Experiment concluded. Thank you for your patience.** " Then came over the PA system before it turned off.

Then all of the students speaking in different languages gasped and slumped over their desk with eyes closed. They stayed that way for exactly a minute before all sitting up and blinking and looking around in confusion as if just woken up.

"What's going on?" Silver asked in a false irritable tone.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Another asked.

"I feel so tired and hungry all of a sudden." Yet another said.

Students were starting to calm down slightly and the teacher seemed to recover from her shock.

"SILENCE!"

Instantly everyone fell silent and the teacher looked around wild eyed.

"Class is dismissed for the day. I need to find out from the other teachers what happened."

The teacher left the room and the classroom started buzzing as students clumped together to talk.

Mello walked over to Silver and Matt who were standing and gathering their stuff before grabbing Silvers arm in one hand and Matt's in the other before dragging them out of the classroom and into the hall.

Once they were out in the hall Mello released them and the three of them walked silently down the hall until they were in one of the more empty ones that were never really used.

Then they burst into hysterics.

"Oh my god! That was hysterical! I don't think I've had that much fun since arriving here from Japan!" Silver wheezed.

"That was amazing. Your acting was perfect. You were the most believable of all of the people speaking the different languages." Matt snickered.

"And the look on everyone's face! The teacher looked like she was going to wet herself!"

They walked towards the one unused room that was always unlocked for some reason and pushed the door open as they walked in.

"I'm so glad you thought of that prank. No one will ever guess it was us after the little display you put on." Silver said to Mello.

They were about to sit down when a pointed clearing of the throat could be heard from around the corner in the room. Instantly Mello, Matt and Silver froze before creeping over to see Roger sitting there with his arms crossed and a laptop next to him with the symbol for L on the screen.

"Uh..." Mello trailed off and Silver finished for him.

"Oops?"

There was a chuckle from the computer screen.

"Well, I suppose that answers our question of who did this. Wouldn't you say Roger?" The voice said in amusement.

"I would agree with that. The three of you, sit down now."

Silver pulled them over to the chairs by their arm with a sigh and they sat down with their heads bowed like scolded puppies. There was then a sigh from the computer screen.

"Why did you do that?"

Mello pinched his lips shut and Matt shrugged so Silver answered the question herself.

"The teacher was going over lessons that were clearly from the beginning of the term and it was boring. So I came up with the idea and convinced the boys to go along with it." Silver said, lying through her teeth.

There was silence.

"Really."

"Yes."

"They weren't interested in doing it at all."

"Well, not at first. But once I pushed a little they were willing to help. And the reaction was spectacular so they were definitely into it after." Silver said calmly.

There was another pause before L spoke again.

"As it happens Miss Silver, I don't believe you. However, you are a exceptional liar and I have no way to prove that you are lying so I have no choice but to accept your words as the truth."

She heard Mello and Matt shift and knew they were about to crack so she discreetly dug her nails into their arms warningly. They both stiffened before relaxing and didn't speak.

"Mello? Matt? Is there anything you want to confess to me?"

They both tensed again and Silver dug her nails in harder. Instantly they both shook their head.

"No." Mello said.

"Silver's told you the whole story."

There was a disbelieving hum before L spoke again.

"Very well. You three may go."

The three of them bolted out of their seats at that and scrambled out the door. Once they were in the hallway and had gotten far enough from the door Silver spoke.

"So now what?"

Mello shrugged.

"Let's go tell everyone that's not in our class what happened and exaggerate. We won't be the only ones talking about it so it won't be suspicious and we can stir some people up. It'll be fun."

Silver grinned.

"I'm in."

Matt nodded.

"Sounds fun enough."

The three of them laughed and headed down the hall, plans of how to get the others in Wammy worked up already circulating in their head.

* * *

L listened to Mello, Matt and Silver talking in the hallway through microphones that he had set up through the hall near the room he usually had his private meetings in.

He then let out a great big sigh and dropped his head forward into his hands.

"Is something the matter Rayto?" A young girl with sunny blond hair asked softly.

She was the newest member of Wammy, or at least would be when they dropped her off in two days. She had been rescued from a bad foster situation and upon taking the test L had realized that he had found a second super genius in less then a few months.

In fact, this girl who was now called Sunny had actually knocked Silver down one place on the ranks, taking her place as number four. Luckily he doubted Silver would care much since she had made it clear she didn't want to become L.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking me though."

Then he turned to Watari.

"It seems we have another trouble maker. Except for this one is extremely good at lying and is smart enough to tweak all of Mello's pranks so they have maximum damage."

Then he groaned and glared at the computer.

"I swear I'm going to go grey early. However did you handle me, C, B and A all those years ago?"

Watari laughed.

"You four weren't even half as much trouble as Mello and Matt were all on their own. With a girl like Silver joining them? Good luck helping Roger handle that my dear boy."

L sighed again and dropped his forehead onto his knees.

"Yes, I'm definitely going to go grey early."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Videogames and a New Nickname

Hello wonderful readers!

So I finally have the second chapter of Sun and Moon up if you want to go check that out:) Sun and Moon is a story revolving around Sunny and is part of the Death Note OC series and is parallel to this story.

* * *

 **NOTE** : I have been wanting to write a InuYasha fanfic since I got on here but no inspiration had hit up until now. I actually now have two different story ideas floating around in my head and since working on both at the same time would be way to much I decided to focus on just one. This is where any of you lovely readers who are fans of InuYasha come in. Would you rather see a Sesshomaru/OC story or a Sesshomaru/Kagome story?

Let me know your answer via review or head on over to my profile to let me know in the poll:)

* * *

Anyway, my ramble over please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Video Games and a new nickname**

Silver-9

Mello-9

Matt-8

* * *

Mello was studying and Silver was seriously bored. Without Mello around it wasn't very fun to go cause trouble or start fights. It was so much more satisfying to do it with a partner.

Silver had done a bunch of studying with Mello in the library but eventually quit. She had no drive to become L and so saw the tests as utterly useless.

Closing her books softly and leaving behind the ones Mello was also using she stopped by her room to dump her armful onto her bed before making her way down to Mello and Matt's room.

She gave a loud knock before poking her head inside to see Matt laying on his front and playing his DS on his bed. Silver made her way into the room and after closing the door behind her she meandered over to the bed and hopped up beside him to peer over his shoulder.

"Hey miss smackdown. Bored of watching Mells study?" Matt asked with a cheerful tone.

"Yup. Figured that being bored out of my brains watching your video games would be a hundred times better than being bored out of my brains watching Mello study." Silver shot back.

"Ouch, I think that hurt my pride." Matt said with a good natured grin.

Silver snorted.

"Highly unlikely."

Matt rolled his eyes but said nothing else, instead focusing on his game. Silver flopped down in the same position Matt was in, placing a casual arm over Matt's shoulders and bracing her chin on his left shoulder so that she could see the game screen perfectly.

She felt him twitch in surprise at the sudden physical contact seeing as Silver usually wasn't all that touchy feely but didn't seem to mind. He chuckled slightly and shifted less than a inch so that they were both more comfortable watching the game screen.

Silver didn't know how long she watched him play, at least 17 levels worth of the game, before she found herself drifting. The sensation was so pleasant that she decided not to fight it. Eventually she fell into a dreamless sleep, her head dropping it's full weight onto Matt's shoulder.

* * *

Matt glanced up and when he realized she was sleeping he smirked. Adjusting her so that she was lying on the bed instead of partly on him he went back to his game.

He felt her roll into him; seeking his warmth and grinned as he looked down at her.

Silver looked so open and innocent. Her expression actually made her look like a actual 9 year old instead of a 12 year old that had seen the hardest life had to offer.

He ruffled her hair gently before returning to his game. After two years of the trio constantly hanging out she had become one of his best friends and like a sister to him.

He had a feeling that one day she and Mello would end up a couple, they balanced each other in a way and if Mello ever got involved with a more dangerous lifestyle she was probably the only girl in the world who could both keep up with him, understand his moods such as when to interfere with him and when not to, she could hold her own in a argument and probably win which would win respect for her from Mello and she was one of his best friends first, her place in his life was a hundred more times important than a stupid crush on some girl could ever be.

Time passed and eventually it was supper time. Matt knew that Mello would be coming up to their room with dinner for three and sending Matt to go get Silver.

He heard Mello opening the door, a thump, Mello swear, and then the smell of fresh food wafting through air.

Matt closed his game and reached awkwardly over a sleeping Silver to place it on his bed side table to avoid jostling her head that was currently using his shoulder as a pillow.

Mello stared at Silver.

"I have literally never seen her look that gentle and peaceful in these three years she's been here. What did you do, drug her?" Mello asked with a slight smirk.

Matt rolled his eyes in response.

Mello came up to the bed and leaned over her, examining her face and the shoulder she was sleeping on.

"Dude, she doesn't even drool when she's sleeping! Man, is she even human? Every single human I know drools in their sleep. I've even seen Near drool in his sleep. Why's she different?" Mello asked with a air of resigned disbelief and amusement.

Matt glared at Mello, slightly irritated about being disturbed during the boss level.

"How the freaking heck am I supposed to know. Do I look like the one who's been shoving random and rather useless facts up my butt so that I can vomit them out onto the test paper next week? Your the one who was studying all afternoon, figure it out yourself."

Mello reached over Silver to slam Matt on the head.

"Whatever, stop being such a grump just cause I disturbed your game."

Matt proceeded to ignore Mello, flipping open his game yet again.

"Wake her up will you? My shoulder is getting numb."

Mello looked down at her.

"She makes me think of sleeping beauty for some reason. What do you think?"

Matt doesn't even look up from his game.

"Don't know, don't care. If she reminds you of the princess sleeping beauty why don't you kiss her awake? It will amuse me to see her make a Mello shaped imprint on our wall."

Mello hit his friend with a good natured grin and reached a hand down to her shoulder and gave Silver a light shake.

"Yo princess. Time to get up from your beauty sleep. I brought food and we should eat before it gets cold." Mello called into her ear.

Silver rolled away from Matt and tried to pry her eyes open. Unfortunately rolling away from Matt meant rolling off the bed completely. Mello watched in shock as Silver fell of the bed and landed on the floor with a unceremonious thump, her eyes wide and startled.

The room went silent. Suddenly Mello broke the silence by bursting into laughter.

"You..hahahaha! Oh man you actually fell off the bed. Wow Princess, just wow." Mello snorted.

Silver glared at him from her spot on the floor. Matt spun himself so that he was facing them instead of his headboard, choosing to instead lean his side against the footboard of the bed.

Silver climbed onto the bed and used his back as a cushion for her head as she watched Mello unpack the food.

Once he had set everything out on the floor she and Matt joined him and ate.

Silver suddenly straightened as she registered something.

"Wait, did you call me princess?" Silver suddenly blurted out.

Mello and Matt laughed.

"Yeah princess I did. You looked like sleeping beauty when I woke you. Besides I think the nickname suits you. You don't drool when you sleep." Mello explained with grand hand gestures.

Silver gave him a unimpressed look.

"Who cares if I drool when I sleep. I would think that would be preferred since it's more sanitary."

Mello rolled his eyes and Matt laughed.

"Whatever. I'm still gonna call you princess, I think it suits." Mello declared.

Silver smiled slightly.

"Whatever makes you happy."

Matt snickered.

"Like the old saying goes, small things amuse small minds."

"Hey!"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. The Official Visit Of L

Hello readers!

And now I present to you chapter four! I absolutely love L and was broken hearted when he died. I always wondered how he interacted with his successors. I know this scene isn't exactly according to the storyline seeing as in this chapter L actually visits his successors in person and speaks with all of them face to face.

Edit: Updated to fix some smallissues

* * *

 **The Official Visit of L**

Silver-10

Mello-10

Matt-9

* * *

Today L was coming to visit. Everyone was excited and Matt, Mello and Silver were no exception. Silver was racing around her room at top speed trying to pile up her textbooks and research books into decent piles.

Once the room looked presentable Silver made her way down to the shared room of Matt and Mello.

She called thought the door as she opened it so that they knew it was her.

"I'm home kiddies." She yodelled.

Opening the door she nearly got hit in the face by Mello who was scrubbing furiously with a cloth covered in lemon scented cleaning solution. Luckily she had good reflexes and ducked just in time.

"Hey! I'm trying to scrub the door, so move your butt will you?" Mello snapped, slamming the door so hard that she was sent flying directly into Matt.

Matt caught her and somehow managed to keep them from tumbling to the ground.

"Hide! Mello has been possessed by a cleaning monster. My side of the room is safe so come on." He cried in mock terror, dragging her along behind him onto his bed where he preceded to dump her, then plop down next to her with the ever present DS.

Silver examined Mello's side of the room and was awed by his cleaning prowess. His side looked so clean it was almost sterile.

Mello placed the cloth in a bucket and shoved it into a bucket before shoving it under his bed and glaring at Matt's side.

Matt had barely cleaned up anything, only taking the time to shove spare game controllers and computer parts under his bed, everything on his dresser and side table was still a mess.

Before Mello could start in on Matt there was a loud knock on the door. Mello opened it to reveal a kind looking old man and a strange looking, black haired younger man she had come to know as L.

"L! Come in." Mello exclaimed.

At the sound of the name L Matt put away his game device and looked up.

L stepped into the room and the kind old man left with a nod, closing the door before he left so that none of the other students would attempt to bother them.

"I'm glad that you are here Sliver. This saves me the time of having to find your room."

L said in his odd toned voice.

Silver smiled. Matt nudged her with a smirk to which she responded with an unnoticed jab to his ribs, the smile never changing.

L turned to Matt.

"It is good to see you again Matt."

Matt nodded and smiled also. As soon as L turned away Matt picked up his DS and began playing his game, muting it as to not risk irritating L.

Silver watched as L scanned the room before looking back at Mello who was waiting nervously by his bed.

"Your side of the room is very clean. Good job. That must have taken hours." L commented with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Mello blinked. After a moment L reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stack of photos.

"I wanted to get an idea of who you guys are when you don't feel like you have to portray yourself in a better light for me. These are photographs of the rooms of the top five people in Wammy House when they aren't preparing for me." L explained.

Silver, Matt and Mello crowded around the great detective looking at the pictures. Matt's side of the room barely looked any different just a few more things littering the floor in the picture than in the room currently.

Mello's room was next and it looked like a music store had exploded on it. There were people in this picture. Silver and Mello were laughing at Matt who was acting out a funny scene from his tech class. Silver was leaning her back against Mello's arm who was in turn leaning against the wall on one side of his bed. Matt was grinning and holding his DS in one hand.

Silver blinked. She hadn't seen anyone open the door on that day, she was losing her touch.

The last photo that L showed them was one of Silver's room. It was a mess of books. There were textbooks, music books, books about video games and other types of research books.

Silver, Mello and Matt looked up at L in surprise.

He smiled slightly.

"I prefer knowing the truth, not the masks. Now I need to go see Near and Sunny so if you will excuse me I need to take my leave. If I could have a moment to speak with Matt and Mello alone though Silver?"

Silver grinned at the excited look on Mello's face.

"Sure!"

* * *

She was lying on her bed with the headphones that Mello had left from last time they had all hung out in her room. She had closed her eyes and was nodding to the beat when she felt hands pin down her arms and legs.

Her eyes flew open to reveal her friends grinning and holding a pillow over her head. They lightly smacked her, knocking off the headphones.

"Hey!" She cried.

"Do you agree that we are your awesomest friends?" Matt asked in a announcers voice.

"Fine yes. But can I be let up now?" Silver monotonously.

Matt and Mello instantly released her. In one swift movement, she swung her pillow and nailed both of them in rapid succession. At their stunned faces she burst into uncontrollable giggles.

The two exchanged looks before tackling her as one and wapping her with her pillow. It inevitably turned into a free-for-all tickle fight before they collapsed onto her floor in fits of laughter.

Eventually, they calmed down and sat in a triangle shape cross legged with their knees touching on her floor where they had all ended up sometime during the pillow fight part of the whole thing.

Matt shock his head and looked up at Silver.

"Oh! L said that the six of us are going to have dinner together."

Silver nodded and picked herself up off the floor, offering a hand each to the boys. They accepted and all climbed onto her bed. Matt tossed her pillows onto the floor and sat at the head of her bed, flush to the wall and stretched his legs and then began playing his video game.

Silver leaned her back against the side of his arm with her legs hanging off the side of her bed and began reading a volume from her new obsession, manga.

Mello grabbed a handful of CD's that he had lent her from her shelf and then grabbed her Walkman. Putting his headphones on and losing himself in the music he led back on the bed with his head propped on Silver's lap.

Two hours later that's where L, Near and Sunny found them. Matt grumbling about dying on the same level again, Mello singing along to his song quietly and Silver reading her manga with one hand resting on Mello's head and gently running strands of his hair through her fingers absentmindedly.

Watari peeked a camera above L's shoulder to capture the image forever. They were all in their own worlds and didn't notice the foursome watching them. Sunny had an amused look on her face, Near looked like he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle as he watched them and for a split a hint of wistfulness flickered through L's eyes before his expression blanked once more.

L and Watari exchanged looks and he gently moved the two kids in front of him into the hall with Watari to be led to the room they were eating in. Once they were gone there was a sharp clearing of the throat from the doorway.

At the sound Silver's head shot towards the door with an irritated expression, it quickly faded however when she saw L.

"Matt." Was all she said. He looked up to see L standing there.

Silver next reached down and shifted one ear piece off of Mello's head.

"L's here."

Mello arched his back and yawned before lifting his head off her lap and sitting up straight.

The three of them put down their things and silently followed L to dinner.

* * *

When they got downstairs to a private room the first three successors were already seated and waiting.

The successor list was rather complicated. There was the first generation and if L ever died they would be the first to get his place. Some even said that if L ever died the three of them would take over his name altogether and work as a team. On that list was A, B and C. Those three had grown up with L.

Next up was the top five successors of the second generation. On that list was Near, Mello, Matt, Sunny and Silver.

"Wow, we get a private dinner with L." Silver whispered, slightly excited at the idea of being able to have a conversation with their hero.

"Please take a seat, everyone." L said as he shuffled over and took a seat next to C, or Candy as she had been nicknamed.

The five younger kids all sat down on one side of the table facing L, Candy, A and B.

Dinner was a really enjoyable time, they got to ask L questions about previous cases and he even gave them an example case that they all worked together to solve.

Everyone but A seemed cheerful and lively, the gentle boy looked slightly withdrawn and barely picked at his food which was strange for the usually happy and energetic teen.

"Hey, are you feeling alright A?" Silver said softly as to not attract anyone's attention.

A looked up in surprise before giving Silver a small smile.

"I'm fine Silver, thanks for checking."

B had looked over when Silver was speaking and was now looking at A worriedly, his brows creased and his black fringe falling in front of his red-brown eyes.

"A?"

A smiled and placed a hand on his arm gently.

"I'm fine B, promise."

B sighed and leaned over, brushing a quick kiss across A's mouth.

"If you say so."

A smiled and Silver watched as B grabbed A's hand and wove their fingers together.

Watching the boys reminded Silver of her aunt and uncle. It was sweet.

Then L said something that made Mello and Matt laugh and Silver turned her attention to studying L.

For the first time since meeting the detective Silver really watched him. It shouln't have surprised her really to see that he was really no different than the rest of them. He was distant and lonely but at the same time kind and gentle.

He had Mello's edge in his eyes, hidden but none the less there.

Matt's laid-back personality, the feel he gave off was calm and unruffled.

He had a dissconnect in him just like Near, yet there was also that part of him who could look at people and understand what dove them just like Sunny.

And he could manipulate both the people and the environment around him by using his actions and by playing word games, like Silver had learned to do.

He was a liar, just like her and for Silver that ironically was the thing that let her trust him the most.


	4. The Alphabet Without A

Hello lovelies!

So this chapter is a lot more serious than the previous ones in the story thus far, and is going to set the beginning of the change for the second generation as they lose the child-like parts I've been trying to highlight. This is dealing with the topic of death, and suicide to heads up for that.

* * *

 **Alphabet Without A**

* * *

Silver-11  
Mello-11  
Matt-10  
Sunny-10  
Near-9

* * *

Silver was sitting outside with Mello and Matt, Mello was trying to teach her how to make a grass whistle.

It was a lazy day, they didn't have any lessons that day and the sky was blue and cheery.

They weren't the only ones taking advantage of the nice whether, there were tons of other kids outside, Near had come out for once and was sitting on a blanket in the grass with Sunny while he played with a Rubix cube and even Roger had unearthed himself from the depths of his office and was lounging in a chair while he read a book.

There was nothing special or memorable really about that day, May 16th. It was just another peaceful day at Wammy's. At least, the day had started out average and peaceful.

But the peace was destroyed by the sound of an unearthly howl that was coming from the house further down the property that was for the first generation.

Everyone flinched and turned towards the house, Roger stood and called for some of the staff so that he could go look.

Moments later the sound came again, this time sounding more like a broken hearted wail.

Moments later the front door burst open and Candy started running towards everyone. There was blood on her hands and her white jeans had blood soaking the knees and the front half of her legs.

"What on earth is going on!"

"It's A!" Candy sobbed.

"What happened?!" Roger gasped as Near bolted to his feet and started towards Candy with Sunny on his heels.

"He-he killed herself!"

* * *

Everything froze as those words left Candy's lips and the only sound that filled the clearing for a long moment was the sound of Candy's hard sobs.

Then Near let out a whimper and Silver watched in shock as his eyes fluttered shut and he swayed before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

There were shouts and Sunny let out a cry as she dropped down next to him.

"Someone- I-" Roger was panicking as he looked between Candy and Near.

"We'll take him to his room Roger, go take care of A." Mello finally said quietly, stepping forward with no hint of his usual cockiness.

Roger nodded and his chin quivered.

"Thank you. I need one of the staff to call 911 and tell them what happened."

Candy took a ragged breath and wiped her face.

"I need to use my laptop to contact L and tell him what happened."

Roger then turned towards the kids.

"Everyone go to the dorms! You may gather in a friends room but no wandering the halls and no one leaves the dorm area until you are otherwise informed! A staff member will be informing the kids inside that everyone is to stay in the dorms. Any meals will be brought up to the bedrooms for you to eat and I want everyone to be as quiet as possible!"

The group of usually loud children were all but entirely noiseless, no chatter as they gathered their things and obeyed in stunned silence. Silver and Mello walked over to Near and gently lifted him between them as they started after the others.

Behind them Matt put a comforting arm around Sunny and guided her up the stairs as Mello and Silver carried Near to his dorm room. Once he was in bed and Mello had checked to make sure that his vitals were normal they left Sunny to stay with him at least until he woke and the three of them headed to Matt and Mello's room.

Once the door was closed they all climbed up onto Mello's bed and sat facing each other.

"I can't believe A killed himself." Silver finally whispered.

Matt and Mello nodded.

"That howl and wail sound must have been Beyond when he found A." Matt said softly.

"Yeah." Mello agreed.

"Why did Near react the way he did?" Silver asked.

Both boys blinked in surprise.

"You didn't know?"

Silver shook her head.

"Near arrived here when he was a baby and because A loved working with kids so much they asked him if he wanted to raise an orphaned baby. I guess Near's parents were extremely brilliant and had done a lot for Wammy so Watari had decided to take Near." Matt said

Mello picked up the explanation from there.

"A of course instantly agreed to raise Near. Near actually lived in the house for the original successor generation until he was six. He and A were extremely close and it wasn't until he started attending lessons here that he wasn't attached to A at the hip. Near still visited him as much as he could."

Silver was silent as she absorbed what she had just been told.

"So for Near losing A would kind of be like losing a dad or protective older brother..."

Both boys nodded.

"Oh."

"That's why he passed out like that. With his autism he doesn't react well to extreme shocks and something like would be a lot more than a shock to his system." Matt said gravely.

Silver's heart hurt for Near.

"It's strange to think that not only is he dead but he's dead by his own hand."

The boys nodded and Silver grabbed a pillow, wrapping her arms around it tightly and resting her chin on the top.

They sat in silence and Silver eventually leaned against Mello, closing her eyes and trying to block out the mental image of A lying on his floor dead.

* * *

Silver was jerked awake a couple of hours later by Mello shaking her lightly.

"Hey, wake up. We've all been called downstairs for a meeting."

Silver stood and stretched before following Mello and Matt down to the massive common room, taking a seat near the front with her friends. A few seats away Near and Sunny sat together, Sunny's face filled with sadness and Near looking exhausted and blank.

At the front of the room, Roger stood at the front of the room next to a table with a computer next to him. There was a letter L on the screen.

"Children, I need you all to sit down quietly. L needs to speak with you."

The kids fell silent and all eyes focused on the screen.

"Thank you. I'm sure some of you have heard from your friends what happened this morning."

There were lots of murmured agreements but more of the kids just looked confused.

"As many of you may know there is a large house built further back on the property and in that house, the first generation of successors currently live. In that house A, B and C lived."

There were more nods.

"Well this morning A committed suicide."

There were gasps of horror and soft little sighs. The news was shocking for everyone, since A was known by members of the orphanage as someone who never had a expression other then a smile on his face.

"I understand that this would come as a shock to all of you. It came as a shock to me as well. I ask that none of you ask questions or speak to those close to A about his suicide. This is a devastating time for all those close to him and I want you to respect those close to him in their time of grief."

No one spoke and L continued.

"I also want to make it clear that I don't want anyone not previously connected to the remaining residents Candy and B to go near that house. This will be difficult and they do not need someone who is curious about A's death to come poking around. They wish to be left to grieve in peace."

No one protested or spoke.

"Do you have any questions?"

One kid tentatively raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How did he do it?"

There was a oppressive silence that fell over the room and it was several moments before the computer spoke. When it finally did Silver's eyes widened slightly.

That wasn't the same person speaking.

Oh sure the scrambled voice was the same but some of the undertones that couldn't be changed by a computer were different and Silver knew that whoever was speaking was most definitely not L. If she had to guess she would think it was Watari.

"I'm afraid that's not a question I can answer with all ages in the room. For those of you who have questions like that you may speak to a staff member and ask whatever you wish. However, if you are eleven and under your questions will not be answered until you are older."

Another kid put up their hand.

"Yes?"

"Who found her?"

"That would be his boyfriend B."

People were quiet as they absorbed that.

"I believe this conversation is over now. There will be a funeral for A in three days and until then all lessons will be canceled. If you feel upset and need to talk to someone, staff will be available to you at all times and I encourage you to speak with them. We will ask you to put aside fights and personal vendetta's for the next little bit as we recover from this devastating loss."

Students nodded in agreement.

"For the next three days until the funeral, you are encouraged to find quiet activities in your or your friends rooms and meals will continue to be served in your room."

Roger then stepped forward.

"Thank you, L for speaking to us."

"Good day, all of you." The computer responded before the screen went blank.

The kids were dismissed and Silver and Mello headed back up to the boys room. The quiet requirement would be no problem, they were to shaken to cause problems anyway.

* * *

Watari closed the computer that he had taken over after the question about how the suicide was done before turning to the closed bedroom door a few feet away.

Watari sighed and walked over to the door, gently opening it to see L curled up in a ball on the bed. He walked over and looked down at the teen he had come to see as a son.

"L?"

No answer.

Watari sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair out of his face, exposing his eyes that were wet with tears though his face held no expression outside blankness.

"Oh L." Watari whispered, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"He's gone."

Watari didn't speak and watched as L slowly blinked as if in a trance.

"He was like a brother to me and now she's dead." He whispered.

"I know."

"A...I mean Adrian is really gone forever."

Watari's face sagged sadly.

"Yes, he is."

At Watari's words, L's onyx eyes closed, tears spilling out from under black lashes. Watari instantly pulled L up into a sitting expression and wrapped his arms around the detectives thin shoulders, holding him the way one would a child as silent sobs wracked L's body and Watari's shirt became soaked with tears.

L was expected to be emotionless. To be unaffected by anything. But even a great detective like L had things that were close to his heart and losing someone who was like family was something that had broken the mask, leaving a hurting boy and a broken heart out for the world to see.

Watari knew that in a few hours that would change once more, as the young man would close in on himself and snuff out his emotions. Once more L would lock himself in a detached place none would be able to reach him in. He would further silence his emotion, he would cut those who were once closest to him out callously without answer to their own hurt, as he had been doing bit by bit since leaving.

It made him question himself at times, pushing L to pursuing his potential and allowing the boy to step into the world of detectives and crime. He just prayed that L would not forget those who loved him altogether.

* * *

That night the students were given permission to sleep in their friends room for comfort. Since most of them had come from bad pasts something like suicide could very well trigger panic attacks and the like if the kids were alone.

So that night instead of heading to her own room when the curfew bell rang Silver stayed in Mello and Matt's room. They set up a sleeping bag at the foot of Mello's bed and after changing into a oversized shirt and leggings Silver climbed inside the sleeping bag. Matt was already asleep and Mello wished her a soft goodnight before shutting off the lights.

Silver wasn't awake for very long before she slipped into dream world. But being asleep brought it's own suffering.

* * *

 _Guns blazing, Rai being hit and falling to the ground with blood pooling around him. Silver begged for him to hold, not to die, to stay with her but when she reached his side he was already dead. She looked up to see her father tied up and his Yakuza boss pressing the already steaming gun against her dad's forehead._

 _"I told you that someone would pay if you didn't pay back your loans."_

 _Pressing the trigger, almost shooting her father, Silver lunging and throwing the gun out of the killers hand. He pulling a knife and slashing down across the back of her right hand, from wrist down to the nail of her middle finger._

 _The Yakuza men leaving and her mom coming out of hiding. They take turns screaming about this being all her fault because they had to feed her and beating her black and blue, no one there to stop them because Rai was dead._

 _Silver screamed in fear, pain and loss. She had lost the only person who had known her inside and out. She had lost everything._

* * *

Silver woke herself up with a hissed cry, she clapped a hand over her mouth and breathed hard. It was just a dream.

Rai hadn't died that day, he hadn't been there to risk losing his life for.

Once she had calmed down she realized that she wasn't in her room. She looked around worried that she had woken Matt and Mello.

She heard Matt mumbling in his sleep and breathed a soft sigh of relief that he hadn't heard her. Her relief however was short lived when she heard Mello whisper to her.

"Princess, are you ok? I heard you cry out a few times." Mello asked. She looked and saw him sitting up in bed, his blond hair reflecting the light.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream. I'm sorry about waking you." She whispered.

Mello was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Come here."

Silver did, making her way over to the side of the bed to where he sat. Mello shifted over in the bed and held his covers open in a clear invitation. Silver stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"Are you nuts? I am not crawling into bed with you like your my mother and I'm some scared child that can't sleep alone Méro." Silver said in irritation.

Mello sighed.

"I didn't originally live here in England. I'm originally from Slovakia. My family was relatively normal, I never had the tragic family past that a lot of kids had. I ended up here because of political unrest in my city. Where I lived there were a small group of Neo-Nazi's, they were quiet enough that the law could do nothing about them but big enough that they presented a threat to anyone who was against them, or happened to be a Jew. Things got worse and worse, anger and hatred made things extremely tense. One day I went to the mall with my parents, we were looking for a gift I could take to a birthday party. What we didn't know is that things had finally come to a head, and while we were shopping someone came into the mall with a gun."

Mello went silent for a moment, swallowing hard before continuing.

"He waited until he was in one of the bigger cities and started shooting, there was so much screaming as people realized what was happening and tried to flea. He wasn't shooting indiscriminately, he was shooting anyone that was clearly of a different ethnicity and anyone that got in his way. My dad tried to stop him, he tackled the man and tried to wrestle the gun away, but he was shot and killed. My mom screamed, we had been cornered when my dad had attacked, and the gunman turned on us. M-my mom was hysterical and tried to hide me but the gunman kept coming. He called my mom a keeper of the rebels and-...and he killed her. I would have died to...but I had blond hair and blue eyes. He said that I was a "chosen one"...and he spared me. Fourteen people died that day, both my parents were gone and I didn't have any close family to take me in after. I was alone when Wammy's found me."

Silver listened intently. None of them ever talked about their past so this was a rare thing for him to share something about his life before Wammy.

"I was brought straight to Wammy House and roomed by myself. I had nightmares every night for years but no one was there to hear. However one day a new female student who had violent issues with other girls was moved into the male dorm until she was stable and because my old room was the most isolated from everyone I was moved into a double occupant room with Matt who I had never talked to before in the entire year and a half I had been there. The first night I was in this room I had a nightmare that had me thrashing around and screaming. I woke Matt up with the screams and tried to turn on all the lights so that I wouldn't fall asleep and pick up where I left off."

"Matt turned off all the lights and climbed into the bed with me much to my anger, I was pretty creeped out until he explained why. He told me that his last roommate, his cousin who got adopted because he wasn't a successor in training, used to have nightmares and when he had someone else in the bed with him he wouldn't have the nightmares. Because I needed sleep at and was still shaking from the nightmare I allowed it and it worked. I very rarely let that happen and Matt didn't particularly want to share a bed either. But the few times that I needed that physical contact to keep away dreams I got it and and was able to escape the terrors that haunted me. It's up to you but I think that you might be able to sleep if you do try it." Mello finished.

Silver thought about returning to the nightmare and flinched. Anything was better then that. Swallowing her pride she nodded and Mello opened the covers again for her to slip under.

She did and Mello wrapped the covers around them gently. Silver lay on the edge of the mattress unsure of what to do next. Mello sighed again and reached over, wrapping a arm around her middle and pulling her right next to him so that she was lying on her side with her back leaning gently against his chest.

"Seriously? You should know me well enough to know by now that I'm not going to bite you for getting into my space." Mello snorted.

Silver laughed softly at his words and allowed herself to relax. He was warm. Going to sleep like this reminded her of the day after she had gotten home from the hospital. Her parents had been arrested for child abuse and drug charges and she was living at Rai's house. They had been talking about adopting her. That night she had woken herself up from a nightmare by crying out for Rai, dreaming that he had been killed like she had tonight. He had come in and curled up in the bed with her to comfort her just as Mello was doing now.

"If you ever have these nightmares and they won't go away don't hesitate to come find me. I don't mind sharing the bed occasionally. I understand not being able to leave behind the terror of a nightmare like that." Mello murmured in a sleepy hum.

Silver smiled.

"Thanks, Méro."

With the steady breaths that he took Silver felt herself relax more and more, to the point that she let herself relax into Mello and finally fall asleep.

* * *

The funeral came all to soon and the members of Wammy house gathered in a massive tent that had been set up in one of the massive fields on Wammy property.

There was a cherry brown mahogany coffin sitting on a stand in the front. The lid was closed and on the table next to it were pictures of A.

A with B, A with Candy, A with B and Candy and L, A with Near, A with Watari. A was smiling in all of the pictures and looking at his glowing face only made Silver more confused onto what would have made such a happy boy kill himself.

The front row closest to the photos held A's closest friends.

On the very edge of the bench sat Candy who was wearing a black dress and a broken expression. On her right sat B who was in a black suit and was staring at his lap, black hair covering his face and hiding his eyes. Next to B was Near who was staring at the coffin with a blank face although his eyes were glassy. Then Sunny who was red eyed and trembling lipped as she clenched her black dress tightly. Last on the bench was Roger who looked sad and exhausted.

The church was silent as the priest came forward and did the service, talking about how much A would be missed. His words weren't flowery and they didn't ring false which made Silver feel slightly better. A was loved by so many, it would only be a insult to his legacy to have a cold and impersonal service.

"Silver, do you think that L will come to the actual service?" Mello whispered in her ear.

Silver shrugged.

"I don't think so. I think the kids would realize who he is right away since everyone knows that L was friends with A."

Mello nodded and they didn't talk again until the end of the service. Just as everyone was leaving the church Roger walked over to Mello, Matt and Silver.

"Please go sit up near the front. L wishes to come and pay his respects and he wishes to speak with you all before he leaves again."

The trio nodded and Silver followed her two friends up to the front.

Once the church was completely empty except for everyone but Silver, Matt, Mello, Near, Sunny, B and Candy, Watari and L walked in.

Watari looked sad and like he had aged a few years since the last time they saw him. L looked pale and the bags under his eyes had turned into massive suitcases.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for staying behind. I wish to pay my respects alone with Candy, B, Near and Sunny so I will make what I have to say quick so that the three of you who were not attached to A can leave."

Silver, Mello and Matt all nodded.

"Near, Mello, you two are really the only one of the five that are most likely to take over my position should Candy, B and I all die or become unable to serve as L any longer. If either of you ever find the pressure too much you are to inform me immediately. I will not be ashamed or disappointed in you if you find that the position of L is not something you feel that you are able to handle. This is a extremely high pressure job and could break a good many people. I do not wish for another bright mind to be snuffed out so soon, especially not to suicide."

Mello and Near looked at each other before turning to L and nodding.

"Thank you. Mello, Matt, Silver, you three may go."

Silver stood with her friends and nodded to L before leaving. The ride home was silent and after changing out of their funeral clothes they all piled onto Mello's bed and laid squished together. They had all been shaken by the death of A and now we're starting to realize that life was a precious thing to be cherished.

It was scary to think about how delicate people were.

* * *

In the weeks following A's suicide and funeral things changed. Beyond ran away the day of the funeral, leaving behind a note that Near and Sunny found with some sort of threat. They didn't tell anyone what the threat said and the only reason Mello, Silver and Matt knew is because they were called into the office to find out if they possibly knew anything.

Candy also left, saying that she wished to start over. She never said goodbye, she simply left a note saying that she had left Wammy for good and not to bother looking for her because she had no intentions of returning no matter what anyone asked.

Near had become much more withdrawn and Sunny smiled less.

Even Silver, Mello and Matt felt a change. They didn't cause as many pranks anymore. Somehow it just seemed immature and juvenile now to cause problems like that all the time.

A childlike innocence had been taken from them all, a part of them that would never come back. Things at Wammy had been changed forever.


	5. Arguments

Hey everyone!

So this is my next chapter and what happens in this chapter will lead onto the next chapter, the mischief just cannot be contained in one simple chapter! Lol anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter:)

ATTENTION PJO FANS! So recently a new author joined the site and posted a awesome story about a girl who gets involved with the hunters called Evelyn Austen and the Hunters of Artemis: The Winter Blade by Captide and I reccomend you all take a look:) It's awesome:D

* * *

 **Arguments**

* * *

Silver-12

Mello-12

Matt-11

* * *

On a Monday evening most of the people in the Wammy house could be found lazing about in their rooms, especially Mello, Matt and Silver. The three of them had been extremely busy over the weekend with extra work as successors and all three of them weren't in the best of moods, not to mention that today was the anniversary of the death of A which brought back bad memories for all of them.

Silver was lying on her back in the middle of Mello and Matt's floor throwing a yellow tennis ball up in the air and lazily catching it again, sheer boredom radiating off of her, and a cloud of grumpy tagging along to the boredom which never made a good combination in Silver.

Mello was studying at his desk intently and when Silver tilted her head back she smirked to see that Matt was sprawled across his bed on his stomach looking about as bored as she felt. He was staring into space and Silver rolled onto her stomach before standing and walking up to him, flopping down across his back.

"Get off!"

"Entertain me!"

She saw Matt roll his eyes at her and she couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, and how would you like me to do that oh great and annoying pain in the butt?"

"Dunno. What are you thinking about?"

"How to get your fat self off of me."

Silver reached over and cuffed his head causally with a roll of her eyes.

"Stop whining, at least I'm not sitting on you."

"No your just using me as a pillow for your back." Matt snarked.

Silver ignored him and braced her arms behind her head with a sigh.

"I'm starting to get restless. Hopefully something interesting comes up soon."

"How does beating Near off the top of the rankings sound for interesting?" Mello growled as he practically carved whatever he was writing into the page.

Silver looked over at her blonde friend with a irritable expression.

"What is your deal with him all of a sudden? You never used to care before, but now your all over Near about everything. It's like you hate him all of a sudden."

Mello spun to face them, anger clear all over his face.

"He wasn't really ever all that friendly but he never was like this! He acts like he's better then everyone else and even when I tried to be kinder after A died he treated me like crap! And now he's always better then me at everything I do and the teachers prefer his work to mine and nothing I do is good enough!" He spat.

Silver narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your acting like a child. The teachers don't think better or worse of either of you. I actually think that some of them prefer you because while you can be a ass at least you show some emotion, Near's become like a robot in the past year, only ever talking really with Sunny. You can't act like that's a personal attack against you, it's stupid."

Mello shot to his feet, glaring at her and Silver sat up, meeting his furious gaze with a openly challenging one of her own.

"I dare you to repeat that."

Silver smiled, slow and deliberate as she stood and approached him. Normally she would never do this, but she had barely slept at all the night before and she was spoiling for a fight.

"You are acting stupid."

Mello's eyes narrowed until the resembled two blazing blue dashes before stepping towards her with his fists clenched. Silver smirked and stepped up until they were standing toe to toe.

"What are you going to do about it Mello?" She asked softly, dangerously.

Mello opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak Silver let out a yelp as a hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her backwards before a skinny body slid between them and Matt pushed Mello back away from Silver gently.

"Woah! Calm down you guys! You guys need to relax! I know your both peckish and you guys rarely fight like this so just take a breather alright? Mells, chill please. Babe, stop trying to goad him on please.

Mello and Silver were both still before Mello gave a snort and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Mello and Silver alone.

Silver rolled her eyes and scoffed before dropping down to sit on the bed with her arms crossed. Matt sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You just called me babe. Are you trying to sign your death sentence?!"

"No, I was trying to find a nickname that would catch you off guard and that was the first one that came to mind. I was playing a game where my character kept on calling his girlfriend babe so it stuck with me."

Silver gave him a dark look and he sighed heavily before slumping onto his bed.

"I'm not payed near enough to put up with your and Mello's crappy moods. I deserve a freaking medal."

Silver was silent as she took in her friends tired posture and the down turned corners on his mouth and she felt the unwelcome feeling of guilt wash over her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He glanced up at her.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Mello and I do this occasionally and because your so even tempered you put up with us when we get like this. You shouldn't have to play referee and verbal punching bag."

Matt blinked in surprise, staring up at her.

"Your...sorry?"

Silver smiled slightly before standing and moving over to his bed to drop down next to him with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah."

Matt blinked once again before beaming and slinging a arm around her shoulders with a bright smile.

"It's all cool! No worries!...babe."

Silver smiled and shook her head with amusement.

"You are literally the only person that could get away with calling me something like babe. Even Mello would pay if he tried that."

Matt grinned.

"That's because I'm the awesomest friend/brother you could ever have and you forgive all irritations I may cause."

Silver laughed and Matt winked before releasing her and grabbing his gameboy off the table and flopped backwards on his bed, restarting his game.

"I'm going to go after Mello." Silver said quietly, standing to her feet.

"Have fun."

Silver snorted before leaving the room. Time to go find her blonde friend.

* * *

Silver searched for almost a half hour before she finally exited the mansion and leaned back against the wall with a sigh. As she stood there her ears began to pick up on the faint sound of loud angry voices coming from farther behind the mansion.

Pushing herself off of the wall she made her way back along the wall until she rounded the corner behind the mansion to see Mello in the middle of a circle of bigger and stronger males. He was in a low crouch with both fists raised in a defensive position as he glared at the group surrounding him.

Silver took stock of the situation, sizing up the people surrounding Mello before smirking.

"Oh look, more idiots. Mello, how is it that you always get plagued by empty headed jocks looking for a fight?" Silver drawled, stepping out from behind the wall, hands lazily parked in the pockets of her to-big leather jacket as her emerald green eyes drifted along the group, making eye contact with all of them.

"Go away girl, this is men's business." One barked.

Silver raised a brow before laughing.

"That would be rather difficult since none of you are men, but if you want to delude yourself don't let me stop you."

In the middle of the circle Mello rose to his full height with a sigh, having seen her do this before.

"Can you not waste time blathering on?" He snarked.

Silver grinned.

"Oh alright. I guess we can do something more...productive with out time." Silver singsonged before exchanging a look with Mello and giving a short nod.

Mello grinned, lunging for the boy's closest to him and attacking.

Instantly Silver was at the ones in front of her, utilizing the street fighting techniques that had been trained into her as a child. The boys hesitated, startled by her actions but they quickly recovered and soon were throwing wild punches at her which she neatly dodged before landing some blows of her own on pressure points and dropping the idiots who took her on.

Once they all had been knocked down Mello and Silver took off, racing away and towards one of the many back utility houses that had hiding places nearby.

"So where do we go now?"

"Back door sounds the safest." Silver muttered as they heard a couple of the boys get up and chase after them, yelling about revenge.

"Good idea, lets do that before they catch us." Mello agreed hastily, grabbing her arm and yanking her sideways along a shortcut to the back door. They made it to the door and just inside as the older boys rounded the corner, slamming and locking the door behind them before fleeing down the hall and into one of the many empty rooms.

They leaned against the wall and peered through a tiny crack between the door and the doorframe as they watched the backdoor finally open, probably having picked the lock, and they stormed through the hall their voices angrily discussing where Mello and Silver had gone.

"Well that was close." Silver muttered.

"Your telling me."

Silver sighed before turning back towards Mello and giving him a once over, only to notice that he had a split and bleeding lip.

She glanced around the room and saw a door to a bathroom on the opposite side of the room and she gently grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled him over to the bathroom, beckoning for him to sit up on the counter.

Giving her a odd look Mello did as she wanted and watched as she grabbed a tissue and wet it under some cool running water before folding it up and moving to stand in front of Mello, reaching up and dabbing gently at the cut on his lip.

He hissed and jerked his head back only for her to roll her eyes and reach up, grabbing the back of his neck and pull it back forward so she could dab at the cut.

"Stop being such a wimp. You just took on a group of guys, you can handle a little bit of a sting."

Mello gave her a look which she ignored as she carefully cleared off his lip, shifting closer so she could study the cut.

"It doesn't look like it's bleeding..." she muttered.

"...yeah."

His voice sounded slightly strangled before and her brows furrowed before she looked up right into his blue eyes which were mere inches away. Instantly it dawned on Silver just how close they were, her standing between his legs to she could get at his split lip, and him leaning in slightly because of her grip on the back of her neck.

Instantly Silver turned bright red and she let go before taking a step back.

"Sorry." She muttered, turning and throwing away the wet tissue in her hand.

"It's fine." He said, his voice sounding odd.

They exchanged looks of discomfort before Mello hopped off the counter.

"Lets go back to Matt and my room before those idiots go to a teacher or so,etching equally as irritating." He said before all but bolting out of the washroom with Silver following at a slightly slower pace.

They hurried through the halls and out into the main hall before begining to mount the stairs.

"Silver. Mello."

Rogers voice was angry and both of them froze before turning to face Roger with sinking feelings.

"Yes Roger?" Silver asked, her voice innocent.

"I am not pleased about my afternoon being interrupted by a report of you two fighting. Get yourselves into my office now."

Silver sighed before following directions and making her way down the stairs with Mello. They headed into the office where several of the guys they beat were sitting glaring at them, sporting bloody noses, a couple of black eyes and plenty of bruises. Mello took a seat in the only empty chair with Silver bracing herself on the arm of said chair.

Roger then entered the office and closed the door behind him before taking a seat behind his desk and fixing Mello and Silver with dark looks.

"Would you care to explain why I was just approached by a group of teens who reported being jumped by you two?"

Silver blinked and Mello scoffed.

"Oh so now we jumped them? They should have just accepted the fact that challenging us was stupid and left it at that. Or better yet, kept their mouths shut."

The boys in the corner of the room glared angrily at Mello.

"Don't lie! You'll only cause more trouble!"

Roger looked highly aggravated and tired and he simply sighed, raising a hand to quiet them.

"Don't waste your time arguing. Your all in trouble. Mello, Silver, you both have kitchen duty. Boys, you are in charge with clearing out the dining all dishes and cleaning tables. All of you are dismissed."

Mello and Silver both glared at the man while the boys let out sounds of protest.

"But we need to study for the science test tomorrow! We're part of the advanced class, we can't afford to get low marks!"

Roger didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Then I guess you should have thought about that shouldn't you have? I'm not stupid, I know that you aren't innocent in this, even if you ended up worse off then Silver and Mello. Now get going."

The boys made angry noises before standing and storming out, the door slamming loudly behind them.

Roger sighed once again.

"Silver, Mello, both of you can leave now as well."

They stood and left the room silently, closing the door to the office quietly behind them before heading up to Matt and Mello's room.

"That was interesting..." Mello finally said.

Silver smirked.

"Wasn't it though?"

* * *

That evening after dinner Mello and Silver found themselves elbow deep on sleepy water as they washed the dishes that couldn't go in the dishwashers.

"This sucks." Mello grumbled.

"Your telling me."

They washed silently for a while before Mello glanced over at her.

"Hey, why did you come after me? Matt tell you that we needed to make nice or some crap like that?"

Silver rolled her eyes.

"No. Believe it or not I came after you of my own free will. Figured you'd do something stupid like fight after our argument since you usually do and I decided that I'd stop you before you could get hurt."

"I'm not a child Silver, and if I recall right you do the exact same." He snapped.

Silver rolled her eyes.

"And you've gone after me to stop me from pounding random idiots into the ground so I'd say we're about even. Besides...I needed to apologize." The last part was said rather unwillingly.

He stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I think that I misheard you. Did you just say I that you needed to apologize?!"

Silver glared at him and flicked a handful of soap suds in his face, making him sneeze and bat them away.

"Don't act like a miracle has just taken place. I've apologized before."

"Yeah, but not after we've argued. A miracle really has happened."

Silver stuck her tongue out at him and he snickered.

"Yeah well this time I was being a bit of a jerk. I shouldn't have needled you." Silver all but mumbled.

Mello gave her a long look before smiling.

"Yeah, thanks."

Silver grumbled in response as she scrubbed the next dish with a vengeance. Mello watched her for a moment before grinning before flicking soap in her face. Silver sputtered before turning back to him wide eyed.

"Heh, sorry."

Silver glared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes with a grin.

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Girly boy."

Mello made a outraged noise before flinging a full handful of suds in her face.

"OY!"

Mello burst into laughter just as the kitchen monitor walked in and shook his head in amusement at seeing Mello and Silver.

"Well I think that you guys have about served your time. Go ahead and head out."

Silver and Mello grinned before nodding and taking off out of the kitchen. They headed through the dining hall, ignoring the boys that were still cleaning. As Mello and Silver walked Silver heard a snicker before something knocked into her and something sticky coated her hoodie.

"Hey!"

Mello grabbed Silver's arm and pulled her sideways, out of the stream of syrup that had been pouring over her hoodie.

"What the hell dude!" Silver snarled at the guy who was standing there with a grin.

"So sorry, I tripped."

Silver hurriedly unzipped and wriggled out of her hoodie, anger in her face.

"Sorry my foot." Mello spat.

The guy smirked and a couple of his friends laughed. Silver scanned them with flinty eyes before smirking darkly.

"Oh, you aren't sorry yet. But you will be. First you open your fat mouth, and then this?"

She turned away and stalked across the floor, Mello shooting them a look with a unspoken promise before hurrying after her, the two of them shoving out the door and leaving it to close behind them with a hollow boom.

* * *

Silver dropped her hoodie off at the laundry room with a disgusted look before she and Mello headed up to his and Matt's room. Once they got in and closed the door Mello dropped down on his bed with a sigh while Silver leaned against the wall with a thunderous expression.

"Those stupid little-..."

She could feel Mello and Matt watching her but she ignored them, arms crossed tightly over her pale purple tank top.

"Hey, I have a idea." Mello suddenly said.

"Unless it has to do with making those jerks pay I'm not interested."

Mello grinned.

"But that's exactly what it has to do with."

Silver looked up.

"Really?"

Matt glanced over at their blonde friend as well.

"Whatcha thinking?"

Mello grinned wickedly.

"Well..."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. Revenge is Sweet

Hello lovely readers!

I sincerely apoligize for the long wait until this update! Things have been chaotic and I completely forgot to update this:(

This is the second part of the little mini arc I started last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the chaos and havoc wreaked in this chapter XD Definitely let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Revenge is Sweet**

* * *

Silver-12

Mello-12

Matt-11

* * *

Late that evening, long after lights out Silver snuck back into the boys room, a thin case in her hands. Matt gathered some wires and a little device with several buttons, a toggle and switch before shoving them into his coat pockets.

Mello shoved his feet into a pair of black boots and Silver tightened her black shoes before going over to Mello's overfull closet and pawing through the stuff in search of a black hoodie or coat that she could wear to cover her tank top and keep them from being caught.

"Hey look at this."

She pulled out a black leather coat before looking up at Mello in surprise.

"I remember this. How come you don't wear it anymore?"

He glanced over at the coat in her hand.

"Doesn't fit anymore."

She shrugged before pulling it on, it fit her nicely and gave off a distinct smell of chocolate which only made her laugh and roll her eyes.

"Well it fits me well enough, I'll use it tonight."

"Feel free. I could care less about that thing now."

Silver rolled her eyes at his flippant words before going over to the window and opening it, moving up to balance on the window sill before climbing out onto the massive tree outside their window.

She shimmied down the branch to the main part before descending the tree, Mello and Matt doing the same above her. Once they had all reached the ground the three of them smirked before soundlessly racing across the grass and to the closed up lab.

They stopped outside the door and Silver pulled the thin case of lock picks out of the coat before withdrawing one of the picks and going to work on the door. A few moments passed before there was a distinctive click and she gave a victorious grin before withdrawing her pick and opening the door.

"On one hand they're so smart with how they handle the Wammy kids, but on the other hand they can be so stupid. Only a idiot would set up such a advanced lab and not set up a better lock system." She muttered to the boys.

They got inside without problem before going to the massive closet where the chemicals were stored. Silver easily picked the lock and the three of them entered.

"Do you remember what we're looking for?" Mello whispered.

Silver and Matt nodded, slipping thin latex gloves gloves onto their hands before going along the shelves and quickly grabbing a couple of some specific chemicals, turning back to Mello who had several of his own held in gloved hands. They left the storage cupboard and set up on one of the empty tables.

"Go make sure the door is locked." Mello ordered as he began to lay out the chemicals and some strange glass spheres with tiny openings and little caps.

Silver checked the door and made sure it was firmly closed and locked before returning to where Mello was measuring the chemicals and mixing two in the main container before accepting a tiny vial with several wires attached to it and wrapped in a clear protective cover where he measured out one last chemical and closed it up, sealing it then dropping the sealed vial into the bigger sphere of chemicals.

He made a total of six of the chemical orbs with the sealed vials before grinning savagely and looking up at Matt and Silver.

"Let's put these back, but don't make it look perfect and like it was when we came. We need to make it look like the boys did this and they certainly don't have the fineness we do when we pull pranks like this. Put that container with the blue liquid one row over with the dark navy blue and all the others crooked in their proper positions. I'll deal with the measurement tools before we go set these where we need them."

Matt and Silver hurried to follow Mello's direction. Science and chemicals were his strongpoint they knew that he knew what he was doing.

Once they were finished they helped Mello gather up the chemical spheres, Matt taking two, Silver two and Mello two.

They left the closet door closed but not locked and did the same to the lab door to make it look well done but not as perfect and untraceable as the trio's pranks usually were before soundlessly racing across the grass to the closed and covered windows of the different staff members and very carefully setting one sphere down outside the the windows of the staff that watched over the boys in the dining room for most of the time and Roger as well as a couple of staff that had given the boys trouble in the past.

Once they were done they raced to the tree, all three scaling the tree in no time before setting in the boys bedroom. Silver raced into the bathroom with a change of shorts and a oversized shirt that she had absconded with from Matt's abandoned shirts, changing and coming out just in time for Mello to finish pulling his sleeping shirt over his head. Both boys were in their pyjamas and ready for the last step.

"Wait."

Silver went up to Matt, ruffling his hair really hard and making it look like it usually did when he had first gotten up, then going over to Mello and doing the same. Her hair already looked rumpled and slept in since she had done it before leaving the washroom.

"Let's do this."

Matt grinned evilly before bringing the little square controller out of his pocket and raising it so that Silver and Mello could both see the six small circular buttons and the master switch above them.

"Three, two, one."

Then Matt flipped the master switch.

* * *

If anyone had been looking at the six spheres of chemical outside those windows when the switch had been pulled they would have seen the little vials inside glow as the tiny transmitter in the wires received the signal and the vials opened, blue liquid mixing with the yellow and red chemicals that were already inside.

The moment the chemicals touched, everything exploded and all evidence of Matt's little technologically enhanced vial vanished.

* * *

All around the outside of the mansion loud booms could be heard, all six spheres going off at the same time and waking up almost everyone.

Screams of surprise and startled fear could be heard all over before the fire alarm went off, sensing the smoke that their homemade concoctions were giving off.

No fire had been started, the explosion would not have set anything on fire since it was a chemical reaction that did not rely on fire to start and could not start a fire with that specific mix.

But the intended chaos was achieved as all the students poured out of their halls, Mello, Silver and Matt all leaving the room and joining with the crush of kids and teens who never noticed Silver among them in the panic to get out.

"The mansion is on fire!" Someone shrieked as the girls hall joined with the guys hall.

Everyone rushed out of the mansion and onto the grass out front, everyone in their pyjamas. The night was chilly, unlike the slightly muggy air inside the mansion and Silver began to shiver.

Mello and Matt gathered near the middle of the pack and everyone stood around, loud and scared voices speaking one over top of another as the staff began to call out directions.

Everyone silence so that we can take a headcount!" Roger shouted.

Amazingly enough everyone went silent and names began to be called. Silver shivered harder, her teeth chattering as the breeze blew across the backs of her legs, raising goosebumps.

"Here." Mello said gruffly.

She glanced over at him and he pulled her into a hug, turning so that his back was to the wind as he briskly rubbed her arm to warm her. Silver smiled slightly and relaxed against Mello as she listened to the chaos around them. As their names rolled around on attendance they called that they were here before waiting as staff tried to figure out what was going on.

Finally someone came back to Roger and through the gap on the people Silver, Mello and Matt could see the staff member talking in a low voice, Rogers face darkening with every word.

As the staff member stepped back the fire alarm finally stopped and quiet finally fell over the group as Roger turned to face everyone.

"Everyone, this was a false alarm set off by a prank. There is no fire, you guys can all go back inside to your rooms now. Anyone found hanging around outside will undergo disciplinary measures. I want all of you in your rooms, now."

Everyone seemed rather confused for a few moments before slowly people began to move back into the mansion.

"You know what I just realized?"

Silver and Mello looked over at Matt.

"What?"

"It's a really good thing we don't have fire bells, just fire alarms. A panic attack would not have been a good thing to have in the middle of the hall."

Silver blinked before realization dawned upon her.

"Oh my god your right! That could have been really bad." Silver shuddered as she thought about how that could have turned out.

Matt had lost his family in a apartment fire, which would have been hard enough for a little kid. But he had also been trapped in his bedroom that was right up against a hallway wall and a fire bell had been right against the wall that separated his room and the hall. Between the screams he had talked about hearing, the smoke that slowly filled his room and almost killed him, all with the noise of the fire bell to tie everything together. He had told them that the one time he heard that sound before coming to Wammy during a unfortunate drill he was in his school during he had a major panic attack.

"We never considered..." Mello trailed off as they all realized the potential consequences of the prank.

Matt shook his head and smiled at his friends.

"Hey, don't worry about it! Nothing happened did it?"

Mello and Silver exchanged looks.

Yeah, nothing happened. This time.

* * *

The next morning Silver dressed and headed down to join Mello and Matt for breakfast, tired and having trouble keeping her eyes open.

Once they got to their table Silver dropped down next to Matt and instead of taking a bite of her food chose to instead rest her head on Matt's shoulder and close her eyes with a sigh.

"So tired..."

"Poor princess." Mello said teasingly.

"Mmhm."

Silver drifted, distantly listening to Mello and Matt talking. She heard the PA system come on and Rogers voice speaking but she much preferred to drift instead of actually paying attention to what was going on.

"Hey babe? Yeah, as much as I'd love to just leave you I kind of need to get up and the three of us need to head to class so your gonna have to get up."

Silver sighed before opening her eyes and straightening before standing to her feet, waiting for the boys to rise and then following them out.

They passed Roger's office and from inside they could hear his raised voice along with the jerks that they had framed who were yelling.

Mello, Matt and Silver exchanged looks before smirking and continuing on to class.

* * *

That evening they were sitting in the main room playing a board game when they heard a group of older teens walk by gossiping.

"Can you believe that Rick, Brandon and his friends actually made those bombs and set them off outside because they were mad about getting in trouble for fighting?! They tried to blame Mello, and his two friends but apparently the pranks were to clumsy to have been the trio, they made little mistakes like leaving the door unlocked and leaving the measuring tools in the sink and putting one of the chemicals back in the wrong place. I can't believe they were that stupid."

Silver raised a brow at Mello who smirked. As soon as the teens passed the three of them grinned.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

The next day was a somewhat nice day so many of the people in Wammy spend lunch outside hanging out in the warm sunlight. Mello participated in a game of soccer while Silver lounged on the grass next to Matt who was playing some new game of his.

"YOU!"

Silver opened her eyes, startled by the anger in the voice of one of the guys they had fought against yesterday.

"I thought they were under groundation." Silver muttered to Matt as she rose to her feet, watching the group of five storm across the grass and up to Mello, bringing the soccer game to a halt.

"Me what?" Mello asked, although the dark amusement in his eyes gave away that he knew exactly why the guys were so mad.

Silver and Matt hurried across the field before coming to a stop on either side of Mello. Silver smirked at the enraged expressions on their face, cocking one hip and planting a hand on it.

"What's your guys problem this time?"

"You framed us for that stupid prank! We didn't create those explosive things!" One of them shouted.

Mello gave a snort and Silver and Matt smirked.

"Just because you guys screwed up doesn't mean you can blame us. We aren't so stupid as to leave locked doors unlocked and replace chemicals in the wrong place. That's more to your guys speed."

"LIAR! We told Roger that we never did it and that you did and he didn't believe it, said that your pranks were more tailored, but I know it was you!"

Silver laughed as she brought her hands up to examine her nails.

"But can you prove it?"

Mello and Matt grinned as Silver's emerald green eyes flicked up to stare at the group of boys in front of them.

"For a accusation like that you need evidence. Do you have any? Can you prove it was us?"

The boys gritted their teeth and Matt grinned.

"No, you can't. You can't prove we had anything to do with your guys stupid prank. Nothing you claim will be viewed as truth. All the evidence points to you."

The guys snarled and Mello and Silver exchanged looks before stepping forward, both of their expressions dark and unfriendly.

"Don't ever mess with us again or you'll regret it."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Reunions and Reconciliations

Hello all!

I apologize for such a long wait for this next update, because I haven't written for this story in a while I ended up losing track of the update schedule. I will do my best to make my updates more regular and not make you all wait so long between them.

On a slightly unrelated note I wanted to share a exciting new development for how I'm working out a new way to be able to personally interact with my readers. I have gone and started a new blog, specifically centred around interacting with all of you guys! I'll be using it to post announcements and snippets for upcoming new works as well as news and teasers for existing ones. There will be character bios with easy access tags so you can easily find the work dedicated to a specific OC, and other then my long multi chaps you'll be able to find all my different works organized by tag for easy browsing and access. I also am open to Q&A's for any topic you want, as well as random thoughts you'd like to share for conversations:) I would really love to be able to connect with all you guys who have supported me and my crazy ideas for fanfics with your fav/follows. reviews and patience with my forgetfulness when it comes to updating. I'm hoping to be able to eventually centre the blog completely around my readers and people who follow some of my art series so if any of you guys are interested head on over! My url handle can be found on my profile near the top of my bio so just copy/paste and take out the spaces and you're set!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Reunions and Reconciliations**

* * *

 _Silver-13_

 _Mello-13_

 _Matt-12_

* * *

Silver was working on her schoolwork when someone knocked on the door.

"Unless you're Mello or Matt get lost!" Silver shouted without looking up from her schoolwork.

Then the door opened and Silver spun to glare at the person who dared to interrupt her while she was studying.

"Silver, a call for you has come in." A staff member said quietly.

Silver raised a brow before shrugging and following the staff member downstairs to Rogers office.

"Who called me?"

Roger looked up.

"It seems your family has tracked down the number for Wammy somehow. Your aunt and cousin are coming to England for some sort of thing for your aunt and they were hoping to see you before they left."

"I will get to see Rai?!"

Roger nodded and held the phone out to her. Silver nearly ripped it out of his hands and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Silver!" Rai's voice echoed through the line.

"Rai! Oh my god I can't believe I'm talking to you!" Silver gasped.

Her cousin laughed on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, me either. I can't believe how long it's been since you left. It feels like it's been decades. I really miss you, we all do."

"I really miss you too Rai."

A melancholy silence fell over the line before Rai spoke again.

"Hey, so mom is going to be in England for the wedding of a old friend of hers and because I'm ahead of what's being taught right now in school mom said that I can come with her and see you! We've already gotten permission from the man we had just been talking to."

"Really?! When are you going to be in town?"

There was a laugh.

"I'm calling you from the airport of one of our connecting flights. We'll be in town this evening and I was thinking that we could meet up tomorrow."

Silvers face lit up in a massive grin.

"I would love to!"

"Great! I was thinking we could meet at a cafe and chat and then maybe head out to the mall or a arcade or something."

Silver nodded vigorously even though she knew Rai wouldn't be able to see her.

"I would love that."

"Sweet! Then it's settled. I'll see you tomorrow." Rai said cheerfully.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

The line disconnected and Silver returned the phone to the cradle before turning to Roger.

"You said I could go?"

Roger nodded and Silver grinned before doing something random and crazy and launching herself at Roger to give him a massive hug.

It lasted less then a second before she let go and tore out of the office, yelling at the top of her lungs at the blond boy who was walking down the hall and leaving Roger staring after her in shock.

"Hey Mello! You can take your statement about having no life back now sucker! I'm going into town tomorrow for a hot date!"

* * *

The next day Silver was dressed in black jeans, a dark green shirt and her-sorry Mello's leather jacket and was impatiently waiting at the door ready and raring to go.

When it was finally time to go Silver sat in the passenger seat of the car bouncing in place as the staff member drove her into town and to the cafe.

The car had barely stopped when Silver had already gotten out and was almost running to the door, pulling it open and stepping inside before looking around. Then she saw him.

Her cousin sat in the corner booth, his honey brown eyes sparking as they looked around and his caramel coloured hair styled just so.

"Rai!"

His head shot up and he looked over at Silver before his eyes lit up and he stood to his feet, grinning as Silver weaved through the other cafe patrons to get to him.

"Silver!" He exclaimed as she finally reached him and threw herself into his waiting arms. He hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around playfully.

Once he had set her on her feet again he held her at arms length and studied her.

"Wow, you look so different from the last time I saw you! I would never guess that you're thirteen. Your eyes make you look so much older!"

Silver laughed.

"Well I can definitely see that your sixteen. You look every bit the part of a heartthrob teen." Silver teased.

Rai rolled his eyes but before he could respond there was a pointed clearing of the throat.

Both Silver and Rai turned to face the staff member that was watching in slight amusement.

"Care to introduce me?"

Rai laughed and stepped forward to Silver's side, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulders and shooting a heart melting smile at the staff member.

"Hi. I'm Silver's cousin, Light Yagami."

* * *

The staff member smiled back and shook the hand that Light offered.

"Nice to meet you Light. Although I was under the impression that your name was Rai."

"If you pronounce my name with a heavy Japanese accent it sounds like Ratio. When she was really little she gave me the nickname Rai."

The staff member smiled at that little cute tidbit and looked over as Silver who was beaming.

"Well, I'll leave you two to chat. Silver will probably start getting impatient to get rid of me at any moment now." The staff member said with a smile before leaving.

Light grinned before moving and taking a seat in the booth. Silver nodded to the staff member before slipping into the seat opposite Light.

"I can't believe your actually here! It's been so long since I've been able to even talk to you!" Silver said nearly bouncing in place.

"I know. I've been missing you like crazy. It's not right for them to keep you isolated from us, you and I are like siblings." Light agreed.

Silver nodded and glanced back to see the staff member take a seat at a table on the other side of the cafe.

"So how has life been for you? Do you have a bunch of new friends?"

Silver shook her head.

"Not a ton but I have two friends that I always hang out with and a girl that I sometimes talk to in the halls."

"Oh? What are their names?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you that but I can tell you that my two best friends are two guys and they are the first people aside from you who've actually accreted me as who I am without trying to change me."

Light raised a brow.

"Two guys hmm? When exactly did you meet these guys?"

"When I first arrived."

Light seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"And these guys aren't jerks?"

"No."

Light gave her one last look before his expression brightened.

"We'll have you been able to at least act like a kid without the stress and death you lived around when you were in Japan?"

Silver was silent as memories of A committing suicide and the change that came over her and her friends as well as Near and Sunny. She only amused for a half second before smiling brightly and nodding but Light had caught sight of the small pause.

"Silver. Why did you pause?"

"Nothing. I was just remembering life before."

Light gave her a look.

"I don't believe you. You have never been able to lie to me. Now, what happened?"

Silver sighed.

"Someone I knew committed suicide. It rocked the whole orphanage since no one had ever done that before. A lot of things changed since the girl who killed herself was really special to everyone. It happened last year."

Light's eyes crinkled sadly at the edges.

"That must have been hard."

Silver nodded before giving herself a mental shake and pasting a smile on.

"Never mind that. I'd rather talk about you." Then Silver grinned evilly.

"Like perhaps if you've finally stopped being a studious nerd and gotten yourself a giiirlfriend~"

Light turned bright pink and he tried to bop her on the head.

"Silver!"

Silver burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"You cannot seriously tell me that your not used to this from Sayu."

Light's face went sullen.

"She doesn't ask me that anymore."

Silver blinked.

"Why?"

"Because she did a school project on last names."

Silver pondered their last name for a moment before dissolving into hysterics.

"Imagay! Oh my god she thinks your gay!"

Light's face turned a even brighter red.

"Don't say that so loud! It's not even true but she won't let up on it and it's driving me insane!"

Silver clutched her middle as she laughed like a maniac. Light grumbled at her but he was smiling as well.

Eventually they fell into easy conversation about their lives, mostly about Lights since Silver couldn't talk much about her own. They talked for several hours before Light looked down at his watch.

"Hey, I need to meet mom but I'll be here all week. Can we spend a couple of hours together all this week?"

Silver nodded.

"Absolutely!"

"You'll be allowed?"

Silver's smile became slightly unfriendly.

"I don't care if I'm allowed or not. I'll be here."

Light winced but didn't argue the point as they both rose to their feet. Light squeezed her shoulder before heading out. The staff member walked over to Silver.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes. We were just agreeing to meet here again tomorrow."

Silver's tone left no place for argument and the staff member shook her head with a smile.

"Of course."

* * *

The next day they met at a arcade. Silver really enjoyed that but the day after that Light surprised her by bringing her to the hotel to say hi to her aunt and go swimming.

When they arrived at the hotel Silver had been fascinated by the white marble fixtures and the statue in the middle of the lobby.

"Come on! My mom will want to see you and then we can swim."

"Sure! But, uh, I don't have a bathing suit."

"There's a store in the hotel that sells them. As long as you don't expect me to buy you a bikini we shouldn't have a problem."

"Seriously Rai? A bikini? Since when have I ever liked wearing stuff like that, it gets to cold." Silver said with a roll of her eyes.

He glanced at her with a smirk as they made their way up to his moms hotel room.

* * *

"Sweetie! Oh its so good to see you again! How are you?" Her aunt cried, giving her a tight hug.

"I'm good auntie. How about you?" Silver asked with a smile. She knew that even though her aunt loved her she didn't do small talk very well and would soon be on her way to go shopping.

"I'm fine. Oh! Your uncle and Sayu send their love. Your uncle really wanted to come and see you but the case he's working on right now prevents him from even coming home much less leaving Japan for a week. I hope your not too upset." Her aunt explained.

Silver shook her head.

"I understand completely. There are some things that always have to take priority. Tell him and Sayu that I love them and miss them for me please auntie."

Her aunt gave her another hug and then headed out to go do shopping or spa stuff or whatever she had planned for the day.

Silver then followed Light down to the shop in the lobby and proceeded to look through the racks. Trying to find something that wasn't bright coloured, maybe red or black.

"What about this?" Light asked, holding up a brightly coloured pink number with a black attached skirt.

"Do I look like I enjoy walking around as the body stunt double to a bottle of Pepso Bismol?" Silver said with a soft snort.

"You wouldn't look like a bottle of Pepso Bismol. You'd simply look like Sayu's makeup kit had thrown up on you."Light said with a smirk of amusement.

Silver rolled her eyes at him as she plowed through the racks. Eventually Silver found herself a forest green swimsuit and black cover up. Silver tried to pay of it herself but Light wouldn't let her.

So Silver got him to play rock paper scissors with her for the right to buy the swim stuff. She won of course, paying for her things with more glee then she had ever thought possible.

He brought her up to his room to change in the bathroom. They switched once she was done so that he could change and then headed down to go swim.

She hadn't been in a pool since she left Japan and she was a really crappy swimmer so as she moved she found herself studying the water beneath her intently to make sure she would not fall into deeper water than she could swim.

Splash!

Silver was slapped by a virtual wall of water hitting her in the face.

"Ah! Rai what the heck?!" Silver sputtered.

She could hear Light laughing. She put a dejected look on her face and instatly felt the concern radiating from him.

"Hey, you o-"

His words were cut off by her giving him a light push and watching him fall back into the water with a surprised expression.

After a second he popped back up, sputtering as he did so. He shot her a wicked grin.

"Oh, it's on!" He shouted with a shove of water in her direction.

Soon the two of them were engaged in a all out water war. Eventually they tired of that and pulled out some inner tubes to sit and relax in.

"I have to use the washroom. I'll be right back." Silver said as she got out of the pool. He looked up with a lazy grin and saluted before plopping his arm back over his eyes.

Once she had finished using the washroom she returned to the pool, giving a wave to Light from the deep end of the pool deck as she made her way over to the shallower water. All of a sudden she felt hot breath near her ear as one of the older teen girls she had seen eying Light earlier grabbed her arm and spoke. She had a posse of girls behind her who were snickering at Silver.

"You little prat. That guy's to good for you, you don't deserve a boyfriend like him."

She hissed angrily.

Silver opened her mouth to tell her that they were family, not a couple. But before she could the girl gave a mighty shove and sent Silver into the deep end of the pool.

She let out a strangled cry before her head went under the water, Silver panicked. She couldn't swim in water this deep, she could barely swim at all. Silver thrashed around trying to get her head above water.

She felt warm water gathering in her eyes before being washed away by the pool and realized she she was crying. She was so scared that she was crying.

Suddenly Silver felt a arm latch around her waist from behind. She stopped struggling, instead focusing on not blacking out while the person swam to the surface in a few strong kicks and her head popped above the water.

Silver took huge gulps of air as she felt herself being pulled tight against her rescuer. She looked through blurry eyes into the face of Light, his face was pale.

She was coughing up water as a lifeguard and several adults came running over to the ledge. No one had seen the girls push Silver in but Light had yelled for help when he swam out to Silver.

Hands pulled her out of the water and Light pulled himself up before lifting her gently, cradling her to his chest as he carried her over to some chairs and sat her down, kneeling at her feet with his hands resting on her knees as he studied her with worried eyes.

"Silver are you ok?!" He asked frantically.

"I'm ok. Thanks Rai." She whispered.

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked with a worried expression.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that. I should have been more aware of my surroundings and gotten out of the way before she could have grabbed me." Silver mumbled, looking down at her lap.

Light's face changed from one of concern to one of anger.

"That wasn't your fault! She had no right to push you in like that. You could have drowned if I didn't know that you can't swim. Speaking of her, where did she go? I have a few things I would like to say to her." Light said looking around the pool deck.

Silver watched him focus on something just out of sight so she braced her hands on Light's wet shoulders and leaned forward to see the girls gathered in a group listening as the girl that had pushed her flapped her hands around in apparent anger.

"Why would she do something like that?!"

"She thought we were a couple."

Light's head swung back to her and his eyes narrowed.

"She pushed you in because she thought we were a couple?!"

Silver nodded and his jaw clenched.

"That stupid b-...never mind." Light cut off his words and reached out to grab a towel and wrap it around Silver's shoulders.

"Why don't we go upstairs and get dried off and changed. Maybe hang around the hotel room for a bit before you have to head back."

Silver nodded and was about to stand to her feet when Light stopped her.

"Just a moment. I want to talk to those girls."

Light then swiftly stood and stalked across the pool deck. Silver stood to her feet and followed him, staying a couple of feet behind him.

People were taking notice of the furious teen power walking towards a small group of teen girls and slowly Light was gaining a audience as he spun the girl that had pushed Silver into the pool to face him.

"Wha-"

"How dare you!" Light shouted, cutting her off mid word.

"You don't know anything about me or Silver and yet you made the assumption that Silver was my girlfriend and pushed her into the pool because you were jealous! She could have drowned! If you had waited a half second you would have probably learned that we're actually cousins!"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but Light overrode whatever she was trying to say.

"Even though I'm single I would never pay attention to a shallow, cruel and stupid girl like you. How dare you pick on someone like that, especially someone younger then you!"

The girl sneered and Light's face took on a even more angry expression before he scanned her swimming attire.

"Can you even swim?"

"Of course I can! I'm a very good swimmer I'll have you know! Not like that weak girl!" The teen girl snarked.

Light got a look of cruel amusement in his eyes.

"Oh good. Then I can do...THIS!" With his last word he gave a mighty shove and sent the girl into the water with a shriek and a splash.

Then he spun and asked over to a stunned Silver, wrapping a arm around her shoulders and steering her out of the pool area as people laughed at the teen who was shrieking about her now running makeup from her place in the pool.

Silver couldn't help the grin the crawled across her features as Light herded her protectively to the elevator.

Light was like her brother and she could always count on him to be there for her. She knew that nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Before either of them wanted it to come the last day arrived. Silver was taken to the hotel where Light and her aunt were waiting outside for the hotel shuttle to take them to the airport.

"Light." Silver greeted quietly as she approached.

Her cousin turned to face her with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey."

"Hi."

He opened his arms and Silver stepped into them, wrapping her own around his middle an resting her head on his chest. His own arms encircled her and held her tightly for several long minutes.

"So that guy in charge told us that we can call you anytime from three to eight in the evening English time." Light said with a small smile.

Silver's face brightened.

"Really?!"

Light grinned.

"Yeah. And he said that as long as you make untraceable you can create a email address that you can use to communicate with me."

"That'll be easy! Even someone who doesn't specialize in that sort of thing could do that." Silver said with a grin.

Light chuckled, the sound vibrating in his chest. There was a sudden honk noise and Light and Silver turned to see the shuttle waiting. He called for five more minutes before turning back to face Silver.

"Hey, I have something for you."

He reached into his cost pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box wrapped in a bright emerald green ribbon. He pressed the box into her hands and swallowed hard.

"Don't open this until your somewhere by yourself ok?" He said hoarsely.

Silver nodded and he pulled her into one last tight hug before turning and jogging towards the shuttle.

"I love you! I'm gonna miss you Silver." Light called over his shoulder, jogging backwards for a second to face her as he spoke.

"I love you to Rai, stay safe!" Silver called back, clutching the box in her hands tightly.

She waved and watched the taxi drive away, waiting until she couldn't see it anymore before turning and climbing into the Wammy car.

She looked out the window quietly for half the ride before the staff member spoke up.

"You know, at first I wasn't to happy about driving you back and forth every day this week. But now I'm extraordinarily glad to have done this."

Silver glanced at her.

"Why?"

"Because I got to see a very small glimpse of who you must have been before you came to Wammy and got thrown into a word of successors. And then after that suicide last year... Anyway, If I didn't know that you were cousins I would have thought you were brother and sister without a doubt. The sibling love between you is so gentle and caring. Part of me wishes that you could have stayed with them, if only so that you two could have grown up together."

Silver nodded.

"I do to sometimes. But then I remember that if I hadn't come here I never would have met Matt and Mello. Heck I wouldn't have met Near and Sunny either. As much as it hurts sometimes this is the better way. I have a feeling that one day I'm going to need the training and the connections I've made here."

The staff member smiled.

"I know. I just value the opportunity to see past that cold mask you live your life wearing to the girl that probably only Light, Matt and Mello have ever seen."

The rest of the drive was made in silence leaving Silver to contemplate that statement.

* * *

Eventually they reached the Wammy house and Silver headed straight up to her room, going in and closing the door behind her.

She sat on her bed staring at the box for a moment before opening it. Inside was another necklace. This one was on a woven silver chain that could probably stand up to being run over a chain saw, it was a attractive chain though, it suited her style.

There was a heart shaped pendant hanging from the chain with a couple of kanji's engraved on one side of the heart.

 _"Sister"_

Silver let out a soft breath at the inscription. She flipped over the heart to look on the other side and read the saying.

 _"Life has hurt you and scarred you badly. But always remember that no matter what I will always be there for you. We may not be blood siblings but if you ever need me just call, and I will drop everything to come and help you. Because to me, you are my sister who I love dearly. Don't ever forget that._

 _Always and forever,_

 _Rai"_

Silver felt a tear trail down her cheek and she cradled the heart in her hand. She had always thought of Rai as her brother, it didn't matter that he wasn't her blood sibling. To know that he felt the same meant more to her than anything else he could have said.

She would never take this necklace off during the day. It meant to much to her.

Her bedroom door burst open to reveal Matt and Mello. They began to holler at her for not going to them when they saw the tear. Instantly the stopped and rushed to her side asking what was wrong.

Silver gave them a watery smile and held up the pendant for them to see.

"Nothing. I was just realizing how much family means, even when we're far apart."

Mello and Matt gently took the heart and read it. They looked up at her silently.

"That Rai guy gave this to you?" Mello asked softly.

"Yeah. It's just like the one he gave me the day I left Japan for Wammy's." Silver explained unhooking the heart he had given her when she left from around her neck and gave it to them to read.

They did and handed it back to her. She tucked it into the velvet box and slipped it into the back of her dresser before gently placing the new pendant necklace over her head and letting the heart settle against her chest.

'I'm going to wear this pendant for the rest of my life, as a reminder that family comes above all else.' Silver thought.

'Forever.'

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


End file.
